The 12 Days of Christmas!
by Mrs Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: Ok, we all love the twelve days of christmas! Here's a Harry Potter version! Harry and Ron are up and Hermione is coming soon!
1. Harry's 12 days of Fame

**Disclaimer: ****The only thing relating to Harry Potter that I **_**really**_** own, is the poster above my bed! JK Rowling owns the rest! **

**A/N: Here we go, our first fic, review! (Sung to 12 days of christmas!)**

_Quotes from the books/movies_

Verses

**A/N**

**Title**

**Harry's 12 days of fame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

1. On the first day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A note from a school of wizardry!

"_Look Dad Harry's got a letter…" _

"_It's MINE! GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE! … "_

"_We're going away- far away, where they can't find us! … "_

2. On the second day of Christmas good Merlin gave to me…

Two best friends!

"_I'm Ron, Ron Weasley! … "_

"_Holy Cricket! Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger … "_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left…"_

"_Me? books and cleverness! There are more important things- friendship, and bravery! …"_

"_Bloody Hell! …"_

3. On the third day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me….

A crazy possessed teacher!

"_Who would suspect p-poor s-st-stuttering professor Quirrel? …"_

"_But that day during the quidditch match- Snape tried to kill me! …"_

"_Come here Potter! NOW!"_

"_Harry Potter… we meet again! …"_

4. On the fourth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

An old magic diary!

"_Tom- Tom Riddle?"_

"_Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him!"_

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

5. On the fifth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

My Godfather!

"_He was their friend- and he betrayed them! …"_

"_Sirius Black was, and is to this day, Harry Potter's Godfather! …"_

"_I trusted you-and all this time you've been his friend."_

6. On the sixth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

The Tri-wizard cup!

"_I reckon you'd have to be mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire! …"_

"_But they're my friends too!"_

"_For a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me! …"_

"_Take my body back, back to my parents…"_

7. On the seventh day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

My very own army!

"_Fudge is afraid because he thinks Dumbledore's training an army…"_

"_DA, I like that! …"_

"_You heard him! Umbridge is coming- RUN!"_

8. On the eighth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A Trip to the ministry!

"_He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot!"_

"_SIRIUS! SIRIUS NO!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_You've got to _mean _it Potter! You've got to really _mean _it!"_

9. On the ninth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A lesson with Albus!

"_It is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year…"_

"_Sir, I've got it! I've got the memory from Slughorn! …"_

"_Four years ago I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul…"_

10. On the tenth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A fake slytherin locket!

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more_

_R.A.B_

11. On the eleventh day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

The final winning battle!

"_This is it, eh? Time to fight! …"_

'_I open at the close…'_

"_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself, while you lay down your lives for him…"_

'_Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse…'_

"_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,_

_And Voldy's gone mouldy so lets have some fun! …"_

12. On the twelfth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A wife and three children!

"_There's the silver lining I've been looking for…"_

'_Then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before…'_

"_Albus Severus, you were named after the two headmasters of Hogwarts…"_

"_Don't let James bother you, he likes a laugh, your brother! …"_

"_Give Neville our love, …"_

"_Mum! I can't give a professor _love!_ …"_

'_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.'_

**A/N: Yayness! It only took us one day of moping about to write this chapter (must be a world record). Gayness! Now we have to write the next chapter and the one after that and the one after that, you get the point. Anyway Review I know you want to. **

**If you want to view other fics written by us seperately, go to Dracosally (Mrs Prongs) or Toffrox33 (Mrs Padfoot).**


	2. Ron's 12 days of Victory

**Disclaimer: ****The only thing relating to Harry Potter that I **_**really**_** own, is the hat on my head! JK Rowling owns the rest! **

**A/N: **

_Quotes from the books/movies_

Verses

**A/N**

**Title**

**Ron's 12 days of victory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

1. On the first day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

Five brothers and a sister for free!

"_You're lucky to have three older brothers…"_

"_I have five, Bill and Charlie have left school, and there's Ginny too…"_

"_Have fun Ickle Ronnikins! …"_

2. On the second day of Christmas good Merlin gave to me…

A pet of my own!

"_This is Scabbers, Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?"_

"_Get that filthy cat away from Scabbers!"_

"_What are doing to him? He's not Pettigrew, he's my rat!"_

3. On the third day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A letter from Hogwarts!

"_It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well! …"_

"_I'm Ron by the way- Ron Weasley! …"_

"_Whatever house she's in, I'm hope I'm not in it…"_

4. On the fourth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

My first best friend!

"_Is it true? Do you really have the- the scar?"_

"_At least I warned you about the dragons! …"_

"_No, no, no, don't you remember? I told you that Seamus told me that Parvati was told by Dean, that Hagrid was looking for you, Seamus didn't really tell me anything- It's sort of obvious after you'd figure that out! …"_

5. On the fifth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

Hermione!

"_I'm going to bed before one of you comes up with another stupid idea to get us killed- or worse; expelled! …"_

"_Hermione? You're a girl! …"_

"_She cried for a week after you left…"_

6. On the sixth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A swim with some mermaids!

"_Harry Potter sir! They've got your wheezy! .."_

"_And they tied me up- so I had to fight them off single handedly! …"_

"_What were you gonna do? Snore at them? …"_

"_And you- you 'elped! …"_

7. On the seventh day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

The Quidditch Cup!

_Weasley is our King!_

_Weasley is our King!_

_He never lets the quaffle in!_

_That's why Gyffindors all sing,  
Weasley is our King! _

8. On the eighth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

My first girlfriend!

"_It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it? …"_

"_Won-Won! …"_

"_Does she actually expect me to wear this? …"_

9. On the ninth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

My own deluminator!

"_To what use did he think you would put his deluminator, Mr. Weasley? …"_

"_Put out lights I s'pose…"_

"_It doesn't just turn the lights on and off…"_

"_It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing and bluish…"_

10. On the tenth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

An evil broken locket!

"_Do it, Ron!"_

'_The sword flashed, plunged: …'_

"_Finishing off the horcrux. Saving my life…"_

11. On the eleventh day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

Two fangs and a kiss!

"_It was Ron, all Ron's idea! …"_

"_And then he thought of it! The basilisk! …"_

"_We've forgotten someone! …"_

"_The house elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they? …"_

12. On the twelfth day of Christmas, good Merlin gave to me…

A wife and two children!

'_Running at Ron, she flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him full on the mouth'_

"_Don't get too friendly with him though Rosie, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood"_

"_If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you! …"_

'_Lily and Hugo laughed…'_

"_Why are they all staring?"_

"_Don't let it worry you, it's me I'm extremely famous! …"_

**A/N: Yayness! Gayness! Another chapter done. I beg you to review. Thanks again to ****Toffrox33! ****You're awesome! Mwah! Cheers Please Review!**


End file.
